fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Geheime Pläne um Goldminen
Vidar sitzt an einem Baum in der Totenbucht und betrachtet das Sternenzepter. "Positive Gefühle..." murmelt er immer wieder vor sich hin. "Was fürn Müll." Er fuchtelt einige Male damit herum, doch wie zu erwarten war passiert nichts. "Was soll das heißen, positive Gefühle? Was bin ich, ein emotionales Weichei?" Er steht auf und sucht nach etwas, an dem er seine Wut über Simon auslassen kann. Ein Stein, der in der Gegend liegt, scheint ihm ein geeignetes Opfer zu sein. Nachdem er sich am Stein ausgepowert hat fällt er erschöpft zu Boden und starrt gen Himmel. "Und an allem ist letztendlich nur Silas Schuld..." Es war vor etwa zwei Jahren, als sich Vidar und Silas das erste Mal gesehen haben. Vidar hatte per Anzeige nach jemandem gesucht, der ein gewisses Areal an Fähigkeiten hat, die er lernen könnte, damit er selbst als Kopfgeldjäger arbeiten könnte, die Polizei wäre ihm einfach zu geregelt gewesen. Zwar hatte sich Silas nicht auf diese Anzeige gemeldet, doch Vidar hatte ihn gesehen, als er sich relativ schlecht gelaunt durch die Personenmenge durchgerungen hat, die sich auf Vidars Anzeige gemeldet hatten. Die Drachenflamme hatte Vidar beeindruckt und er hatte gefragt, ob Silas ihm das beibringen könnte. "Sonst noch Wünsche? Ich habe besseres zu tun, als irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Trotteln beizubringen, dass meine Kräfte nicht zu erlernen sind" war die Antwort, doch Vidar gab nicht nach und zeigte seine eigene Kraft, mit welcher er Silas durchaus beeindruckt hatte. "Wofür willst du das überhaupt können?", fragte Silas schließlich. "Nun, ich werde bald Kopfgeldjäger sein, der beste, den es gibt, und dafür muss ich ein ausreichendes Repertoire an Fähigkeiten besitzen", antwortete Vidar, was Silas sofort beantwortete: "Du? Kopfgeldjäger? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wenn du denkst, Kopfgeldjäger sind große Helden, dann hast du dich geschnitten, und ich weiß es aus erster Hand. Kopfgeldjäger können durchaus selbst irgendwann als Verbrecher gelten, und ich denke, dass das nicht ist, was das Jungchen im Kopf hat, oder?" "Quatsch mir keine Arien vor, es geht mir doch gar nicht um Gerechtigkeit oder sowas, ich will Knete, mein Freund! Kohle, Schotter, Asche, Kröten!" Silas überlegte etwas, sagte dann aber: "Gute Einstellung. Ich kann dich ja mal einmal mitnehmen, aber wenn du auch nur ein einziges Mal meckerst, es sei dir zu schwer und sowas, dann fliegst du raus." Vidar war sehr erfreut darüber, bei einem echten Kopfgeldjäger im Team zu sein, bewies sich Silas als einigermaßen brauchbar, wurde schließlich selbst ein ganz passabler Kopfgeldjäger und war zufrieden, bis sie von jemandem namens Nightmare angeheuert worden waren. Von da an ging es quasi abwärts und alles nur, weil Silas immer wieder betonte: "Es ist egal, wo das Geld herkommt, Hauptsache es kommt, und wenn dir das nicht passt, dann geh doch zur Polizei." Von seinen Gedanken übermannt brüllt Vidar zornig in die Welt hinaus: "Ich schwöre dir, Silas, wenn ich Nightmare erlegt habe, dann bist DU dran!" Und wie durch ein Wunder reagiert dass Sternenzepter auf diesen Ausdruck des Hasses: es verfärbt sich dunkelrot und aus der sternenförmigen Spitze schießt ein schwarzer Stern. Vidar lächelt. "Pff. Von wegen positive Gefühle. STARKE Gefühle, nicht so ein pipifax wie Freude oder Heiterkeit!" "Eins, zwei, drei, vier, Eckstein... wo mögen sie versteckt sein...", murmelt Melanie vor sich her, da die meisten Mitglieder sich ihr mittlerweile entziehen. "VERDAMMT WO SEID IHR?! NEUER AUFTRAG!!", ruft sie laut und deutlich durch das augenscheinlich leere Gebäude. "Alle ausgeflogen, wie? Na das wollen wir doch noch sehen..." Melanie steuert zielgerichtet auf den Ausgang zu, und erblickt gleich die perfekten Kandidaten für die Ausführung des Auftrages. "Ich hasse meine Gesamtsituation..." murmelt Vidar vor sich hin, nachdem er festgestellt hat, dass er sich im Wald verlaufen hat. "Erst schleift mich Silas zu diesem Möchtegern-Weltbeherrscher, dann lässt er mich auch noch mit dem sitzen und das alles nur, um seinen eigenen Hintern zu retten. WARUM?! Warum bin ich jemals auf diesen Typen reingefallen?" "Du solltest vielleicht mal überlegen, dass du nicht die letzte Person auf Erden bist", ertönt eine Stimme von Toran hinter Vidar, welcher direkt zusammenschreckt. "Der Meister ruft. Es scheint etwas wichtiges zu sein." "Nun, äh, ok. Ich muss sowieso mit ihm reden." Und zusammen mit Toran macht sich Vidar auf zu den Gewürzgräbern. "Also, habt ihr ungefähr verstanden, was ich von euch will?", fragt Melanie zum gefühlten 20. Mal mittlerweile. "GOD MIR GEBEN ERLEUCHTUNG, THIS ICH NIX UNDERSTAND!", antwortet Fiona ebenfalls erneut. "Also ich verstehe es auch nicht.. du willst, dass wir einerseits die Mine reparieren, dann einen Schlüssel und die Pläne stehlen, und dann noch Informationen besorgen?", fragt Étude skeptisch. "Ja, was ist denn bitte so schwer daran?" "Äh... dass das vielleicht nicht ganz einfach ist, denn wenn wir 'offiziell' kommen, um die Mine zu reparieren, und dann ständig einer oder beide Fehlen, dann ziehen die doch ihre Schlüsse, würd ich meinen..." "Dann lass dir halt was einfallen!" "Weißt du, ich hab keine Doppelgänger, echt jetzt!" "Wovon laberst du schon wieder? Du kannst dich doch in Kram verwandeln!" "Ja, aber nur mich selbst" "Du hast doch auch schon andere Dinge verwandelt, die nicht du selbst waren!" "Das musst du dir eingebildet haben..." "Also hier steht in Staffel so ungefähr..." "DAS HAT KEINEN ZU INTERESSIEREN!" "Äh... is in Ordnung, ja?" "Genau so wie du sagst, dass es niemanden zu interessieren habe, dass deine Haare gefärbt sind!" "Ja, genau so wie.. äh... WER HAT DAS BEHAUPTET?" "Was behauptet?" "DASS MEINE HAARE GEFÄRBT SEIEN!" Étude erinnert sich kurz an einen Moment letzte Woche: "ICH BIN DIE LEI..." "Ja was auch immer. Also, wie viel Blond diese Woche?", fragt Lionel. "DAS GEHT DICH GAR NIX AN!" "Au contraire, Madame Einstein; du hast mich um die Haarfarbe gebeten, komm mir jetzt nicht mit diesem Schwachsinn an..." "Äh... äh.. ÄH... AAAAAAAA!!!" "Wenn du gerne Arien trällern willst geh vor die Tür, dann nervt es die anderen und nicht mich. Schreib mir mal ne Postkarte von, wie die Tür von außen aussieht..." "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, ICH BIN..." "He, wer auch immer das an dem Fenster da draußen ist: Wenn du noch einmal reinschielst dann passiert was, das ist schlimmer als ihr Haarschnitt!", ruft Lionel. "WIE KANNST DU ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WAGEN..." "WIE KANNST DU ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WAGEN..." "Also... ich habe meine Quellen" "Was für Quellen?" "Zuverlässige Quellen. Inklusive Mischverhältnis.." "LIONEL!!!!" "UND WHAT NOW MIT DEM AUFTRAG?" "Ich glaube... sie wird so bald nicht mehr wiederkommen. Lass uns gehen, Fiona!" "LET THE FIRE BURNEN IN THE DUNKELN!" "Ja, Fiona, was auch immer. Los jetzt!" "Was gibt es?" ist das Erste, was Vidar sagt, nachdem Nightmare aufgetaucht ist. Dieser antwortet direkt darauf: "Etwas mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf. Auf jeden Fall weiß ich davon, dass die Komödiantentruppe, die es wagt, sich als La Nuit zu bezeichnen, vorhat, die Goldminen von Esteen zu infiltrieren. Das gibt uns die Möglichkeit, sie ein für allemal loszuwerden. Alles, was wir dafür brauchen, sind die Pläne der Mine, um die statisch wichtigsten Orte zu finden und zu zerstören, damit wir die Mine zum Einsturz bringen können. Angstard hat zwecks dafür leicht tragbare Bomben gebaut, welche ferngesteuert sind und somit alle auf einmal explodieren werden. Sollte das geschafft sein, sind wir mit Sicherheit einen Großteil dieser vermalledeiten Idioten los. Irgendwelche Fragen?" Vidar meldet sich direkt und stellt seine Frage: "Würde es nicht reichen, einfach nur den Eingang der Minen zu sprengen? Wozu die Umstände und die ganze Mine sprengen?" "Sie mögen Idioten sein, aber sie sind nicht schwach. Würden wir nur den Eingang blockieren, so brechen sie durch die Blockade und bauen sich einen neuen Eingang. Nein, es ist zu gefährlich sie langsam verhungern zu lassen, sie müssen mit einem Schlag eliminiert werden!" Nightmare unterstreicht seine Aussage mit einer ausladenden Armbewegung und offenbart damit seine Aura innerhalb des Mantels, welche Vidar wie gebannt anstarrt. Er sieht seine Chance, wenn er jetzt zuschlägt, dann ist er dieses Monster für immer los. Doch so schnell, wie sich die Chance erbot, so schnell ist sie wieder verflogen und Nightmare umhüllt seine Schwachstelle wieder. Vidar beißt die Zähne zusammen. "Also, Toran, Vidar, ihr werdet das machen. Ich erwarte eine Erfolgsmeldung." Noch bevor Vidar ihn aufhalten kann ist Nightmare wieder verschwunden. "Also gut. Bringen wir das schnell hinter uns." sagt Toran und verlässt den Raum. Mit mürrischem Gesicht folgt ihm Vidar. "Es ist offensichtlich..." sagt Nightmare zu Angstard und Mankia. "Er will mich umbringen. Seine Augen, als er meine Aura gesehen hat, haben Bände gesprochen." "W-Warum entledigen wir uns d-dann nicht von ihm?" fragt Angstard worauf Nightmare antwortet: "Geduld. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das Sternenzepter gestohlen hat, aber es wird nicht funktionieren, wenn er es benutzt." "Warum das?" fragt Mankia, woraufhin Nightmare ein Glucksen ertönen lässt. "Alles, was er zum Vorschein bringen wird, sind Schattensterne. So etwas wird mich nicht mal kratzen. Und solange er macht, was ich sage, gibt es keinen Grund, ihn loszuwerden."